


happy tears

by erintaylor



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Domestic Derek and Stiles, Kid!Isaac, M/M, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, kid!Laura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 01:32:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1571045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erintaylor/pseuds/erintaylor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Can I request another domestic SterekAU again but this time Derek gets into a accident( he is not a werewolf) and Stiles finds out about it and he is rushing with their first and second child in he hospital to end up knowing that Derek is fine. It was just a minor accident. Ending with tears and gladness. Sorry I can think of like so many prompt I swear."</p>
            </blockquote>





	happy tears

**Author's Note:**

> written for [rexpon](http://rexpon.tumblr.com)

Stiles’ phone rings as he pulls out of the driveway of his dad’s house. They just had a lovely visit with the Sheriff, or _Gampa Sheh-wiff_  as Laura likes to call him, and are going to go to the mall to buy some new clothes, because Isaac, now 5 years old, just keeps growing and growing. 

"Isaac, can you answer daddy’s phone?" Stiles takes a quick glance at the caller ID to see that it’s Melissa McCall, the mother of his best friend, and really, the woman who helped raise him after his own mother had died. 

"Hello, Daddy’s phone… I mean, Stiles’ phone, this is Isaac, how can I help you?" Isaac says into the phone, and Stiles giggles at his son. Where did he learn to be so polite? Surely not from his fathers. 

_"Hi Isaac, it’s Aunty Melissa, can I talk to your daddy please?"_ Stiles can hear her voice through the phone. 

"Aunty Mel!" Isaac cheers, and Stiles catches a glimpse of his smile in the rear-view mirror. "Daddy is driving right now," Isaac says. 

_"Can you tell your daddy to pull over then, because it’s very important."_ Stiles raises his eyebrow, to no one in particular. What can be so important that he needs to pull the car over? But he does anyway, quickly parking and then reaching into the backseat to take the phone from Isaac. 

"Hey Melissa, what’s up?" Stiles asks. 

_"Stiles, good, okay, I don’t want to worry you, everything is fine, but Derek was just brought in, he was in a car accident. I thought I should tell you."_

Stiles pales, nearly dropping the phone from his hands. It’s a good thing he pulled the car over or  _he_  would be getting into an accident right about now. 

"Okay, okay, we’re coming right now," he says hurriedly, "thanks Melissa," he adds, then quickly hangs up the phone and starts the car again. They’re not far from the hospital where Melissa works. A car accident. What kind of car accident? Was he okay? He should have asked Melissa. She said everything was fine, but that just means that he’s alive right? Who knows what could be wrong, if he’s hurt. Oh god, he’s probably hurt.  _  
_

"Daddy what’s wrong?" Isaac asks. Stiles might look a little bit freaked out right now, and he might be driving a little bit too fast, and his kids have learned to sense when something wasn’t right with him. 

"Papa had an accident," Stiles says, his voice catching in his throat, "and we’re going to go and make sure that he’s okay." The kids nod, Stiles can see them in the rear-view mirror. 

They get to the hospital fairly quick, and Stiles parks in the first spot he sees. He scrambles out of the car and opens the back doors, then unbuckles his kids from their car seats. “Piggy! Piggy!” Laura cheers. Stiles rolls his eyes, but turns around and lets his 3-year old climb on his back and cling to him with her arms around his neck. They would probably get inside faster that way anyway. When Laura wants a piggy-back ride, she gets a piggy-back ride. He grabs Isaac’s hand and they head for the ER in a very fast walk. 

"Melissa!" Stiles waves at the nurses station frantically then pulls Laura off of him and plants her on the ground next to her brother. "Where is he, is he okay? What happened? Is he hurt?" Stiles was starting to panic now. Now that he was in the hospital. The same hospital where he watched his mother die. And now his husband was here and he didn’t know what was wrong with him. 

"Stiles?" a voice calls from behind him. "Melissa, I told you not to worry him, I’m fine." 

"Papa!" Isaac and Laura both cheer, running to their father.

Stiles whips his head around to find his husband, standing tall, their kids clinging to his legs. He has nothing but a few minor injuries: a little scrape on the forehead that has been stitched up already, and what looks like a broken finger or two. Stiles lets out a giant sigh of relief and runs into his husband’s arms, bursting into tears. 

"Stiles, baby, I’m okay, it’s okay," Derek says, stroking the back of Stiles’ head with the hand that’s not in a cast. 

"Happy tears," is all Stiles can manage to say. 


End file.
